Alexis' secret (1981)
Plot Overview Claudia is well enough to leave the hospital. Blake has it arranged for her to return to her home. Andrew tries to convince Claudia not to find Lindsay because her adulterous affair would make her loose her daughter's custody. Desperate, Claudia attempts suicide. While sedated, she contacts Blake. Blake rushes over to Claudia's house and has Dr. Nick Toscani, a psychologist working for his football team for 3 months, meet him there. Nick brings Claudia to and saves her life. Blake moves Claudia into the house and wants Nick to be a personal doctor to Claudia. Nick refuses his proposition but on his way out, he runs into Krystle which makes him change his mind. He finally got in good with Blake, which is part of his plan all along. Nick is going to get Blake, for something Blake did but doesn't know yet. Alexis decides that her studio gives her the right to use the staff as her own. She requests Mrs. Gunnerson to purchase a few items for her. Joseph, of course, does not approve - but neither does Krystle. Krystle has a little chat with Alexis and tells her that she will protect Blake and that she is the mistress of the house - Alexis is not. Alexis will take that under advisement. Blake, returning from the probation officer, has a better idea: paying Alexis off. Andrew cannot believe that Blake would pay Alexis $500,000 for that little studio. Alexis won't take the money - she is there to protect Steven. Andrew drops a bomb on Alexis by telling her that Blake has cut Steven out of his will because his son wants nothing more to do with him (Steven has actually resigned from Denver Carrington's raffinery). Alexis will not have any of this and has a dinner catered for Steven as a way to butter him to ask him to make amends with Blake. Steven has his birthright to think about, but Steven does not want it - actually he is willing to let Fallon have it. Alexis tells Steven that he may be the only one of Blake's children. Steven does not want to hear it, but Alexis tells Steven that Fallon is not Blake's daughter. Fallon is having a rough time now that her mother has returned and that everyone is after Blake. Fallon's only coping mechanism is to try to find Michael. Krystle suggests that may not be a good idea, and then tells her she is pregnant. Fallon is not happy with that prospect and decides the only remedy is to get pregnant herself. So she invites Jeff to a motel, not telling him why she is so eager to have a baby. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * James Staszkiel ... Parolee Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * James Farentino joins the cast as Dr Nick Toscanni. Production details * Shooting dates: from 16-september-1981 to 24-september-1981 * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Lorenzo Drive, Cheviot Hills (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes : Joseph orders to Mrs. Gunnerson to send someone at the village for buying some blueberry jam; Steven quits his job at the refinery. * Shortened scenes : Fallon and Jeff talk a little bit longer; Alexis asks Mrs. Gunnerson some news about her family; Krystle is informed that Claudia is now living in the mansion. * Alternative scene : the scene in which Toscanni calls his sister had been shot twice. In the original version, he calls her in his car, just after his meeting with Krystle. The scene was rewritten and reshot while filming Viva Las Vegas. Quotes * Alexis Carrington: Fallon, I'm sorry about us. Fallon Carrington Colby: I'm not. I've seen the advantages of not having you for a mother. * Alexis Carrington: After all, we share the same title. Krystle Carrington: You had it, once. I have it now; there's a big difference.